cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Break
This article is about the keyword. For the song, see: Limit Break (Song) Limit Break is a keyword in which it is required that you have a certain number of cards in your damage zone to activate (like four or more). It was first introduced in the Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf and Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. Example: Thunder Break Dragon's ability which is a Limit Break ability (see below), there is "Limit Break 4". Which means the effect only activates when you have four or more cards in your damage zone. So if you have less than four cards in your damage zone, that effect does nothing and will not activate. AUTO(VC) '''Limit Break 4' (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+5000 until end of that battle.'' List of Limit Break cards Angel Feather *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - (LB4) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse" - (LB4) *Circular Saw, Kiriel - (LB4) *Crimson Impact, Metatron - (LB4) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice - (LB4) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel - (LB4) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel - (LB4) Aqua Force *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon - (LB4) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - (LB4) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - (LB5) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon - (LB4) *Cobalt Wave Dragon - (LB4) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon - (LB4) *Last Card, Revonn - (LB4) *Navalgazer Dragon - (LB4) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious - (LB4) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower - (LB4) *Tri-stinger Dragon - (LB4) Bermuda Triangle *Aurora Star, Coral - (LB4) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador - (LB4) *Shining Singer, Ionia - (LB4) Dark Irregulars *Dark Lord of Abyss - (LB4) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" - (LB4) *King of Masks, Dantalian - (LB4) *Master of Fifth Element - (LB4) *Werbear Soldner - (LB4) Dimension Police *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha - (LB4) *Galactic Beast, Zeal - (LB4) *Original Saver, Zero - (LB4) *Space Dragon, Dogurumadora - (LB4) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser - (LB4) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle - (LB4) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - (LB4) Etranger *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - (LB4) *Fire Leon - (LB4) *Spiderman - (LB4) Genesis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis - (LB4) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime - (LB4) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna - (LB4) *Goddess of Laws, Justitia - (LB4) *Oracle Queen, Himiko - (LB4) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis - (LB4) *Regalia of Omniscience, Minerva - (LB4) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica - (LB4) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron - (LB4) Gold Paladin *Awakening Liberator, Freed - (LB4) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - (LB5) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon - (LB4) *Dignified Gold Dragon - (LB4) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - (LB4) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - (LB4) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - (LB4) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard - (LB4) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred - (LB4) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors - (LB4) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - (LB4) *Spectral Duke Dragon - (LB4) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis - (LB4) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - (LB4) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore - (LB4) Granblue *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse" - (LB4) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - (LB4) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist - (LB4) Great Nature *Armed Instructor Bison - (LB4) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - (LB4) *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir - (LB4) *School Dominator, Apt - (LB4) *School Hunter, Leo-pald - (LB4) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" - (LB4) Kagerō *Blast Bulk Dragon - (LB4) *Chain Blast Dragon - (LB4) *Cruel Dragon - (LB4) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" - (LB4) *Dauntless Drive Dragon - (LB4) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva - (LB4) *Dragonic Lawkeeper - (LB4) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno - (LB4) *Seal Dragon, Georgette - (LB4) *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague - (LB4) Link Joker *Binary Star Twin Gunner - (LB4) *Knight of Entropy - (LB4) *Schwarzschild Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon - (LB4) *Twilight Baron - (LB4) Megacolony *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - (LB4) Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - (LB4) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" - (LB4) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki - (LB4) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo - (LB4) Narukami *Armor Break Dragon - (LB4) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" - (LB4) *Discharging Dragon - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - (LB5) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - (LB4) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" - (LB4) *Gravity Bolt Dragon - (LB4) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree - (LB4) *Thunder Break Dragon - (LB4) *Turbulence Dragon - (LB4) Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot - (LB4) *Lord of the Deep Forests, Master Wisteria - (LB4) *Maiden of Venus Trap "Reverse" - (LB4) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - (LB4) Nova Grappler *Armored Heavy Gunner - (LB4) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - (LB4) *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse" - (LB4) *Galaxy Blaukluger - (LB4) *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord - (LB4) *Immortal, Asura Kaiser - (LB4) *Mond Blaukluger - (LB4) *Pluto Blaukluger - (LB4) *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme - (LB4) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon - (LB4) Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo - (LB4) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo - (LB4) *Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi - (LB4) Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Cookie - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Fromage - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Monaka - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Parfait - (LB4) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - (LB4) *Hexagonal Magus - (LB4) *Pentagonal Magus - (LB4) Pale Moon *Fire Ring Gryphon - (LB4) *Miracle Pop, Eva - (LB4) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea - (LB4) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel - (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - (LB4) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - (LB4) Royal Paladin *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse" - (LB4) *Dignified Silver Dragon - (LB4) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia - (LB4) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome - (LB4) *Outbreak Knight, Toulouse - (LB4) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - (LB4) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon - (LB4) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon -(LB4) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon - (LB4) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - (LB4) Shadow Paladin *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - (LB4) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom - (LB4) *Origin Mage, Ildona - (LB4) *Revenger, Death Master Dragon - (LB4) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon - (LB4) *Venomous Breath Dragon - (LB4) *Witch of the Cursed Charms, Edin - (LB4) Spike Brothers *Bad End Dragger - (LB4) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - (LB4) *Grateful Catapult - (LB4) *Rabbit House - (LB4) Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver - (LB4) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend - (LB4) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - (LB4) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - (LB4) *Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex - (LB4) *Savage Hunter - (LB4) Sub-names of Limit Break *'Ultimate Break': In some cases, you might see cards with Limit Break 5 (LB5) instead of Limit Break 4 (LB4), this means that can only be activated if you have five or more damage, this was called Ultimate Break in the anime. Currently, the cards that have this ability are Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD", and Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel. These are all Cross Rides of units that had Limit Break 4. *'Break Ride': These are skills that can be activated only when you ride a unit of the same clan on top of it while you have four or more damage. When you do, your vanguard gets +10000 Power until end of turn, and in addition other effects during that turn. Trivia *So far the only units with Limit Break that have been introduced are grade 3 or greater. *Glory Maker has a skill similar to Limit Break (need exactly four or more cards in the damage zone). **Ironically, this card was released long before the era of Limit Breaks. Gallery BT11-012.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver BT11-013.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend BT08-003 RRR.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot BT08-020 RR.jpg|Armed Instructor, Bison BT11-016.jpg|Armor Break Dragon BT10-039.jpg|Armored Heavy Gunner EB06-004.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral BT10-019.jpg|Bad End Dragger BT10-013.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT09-012.jpg|Battle Sister, Cookie EB05-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Fromage EB07-003.jpg|Battle Sister, Monaca EB07-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Parfait BT09-013.jpg|Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris BT10-008.jpg|Beast Deity, Ethics Buster BT09-006.jpg|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel PR-0112.jpg|Blue Dragon Knight, Garo BT11-007.jpg|Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon BT08-005 RRR.jpg|Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom BT09-002.jpg|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom BT13-008.png|Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon Vgbt07008.jpg|Chief Nurse, Shamisel 42689685.jpg|Circular Saw, Kiriel BT13-018.png|Cobalt Wave Dragon BT09-007.jpg|Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon BT09-001.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT13-001.png|Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse" BT09-005.jpg|Crimson Impact, Metatron PR-0133.jpg|Curse Spear Revenger, Diarmuid BT13-005.png|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha Vgbt07005.jpg|Dark Lord of Abyss BT11-005.jpg|Dauntless Drive Dragon BT13-004.png|Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse" BT12-004.jpg|Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" BT12-007.jpg|Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" BT11-030.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva EB03-001-RRR.jpeg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor BT08-S12 SP.jpg|Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex TD08-002.jpg|Dignified Gold Dragon BT10-021.jpg|Dignified Silver Dragon TD09-003-R.jpg|Discharging Dragon Vgbt06006.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion BT09-008.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" EB03-007-RR.jpg|Dragonic Lawkeeper BT10-006.jpg|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant FC01-003.jpg|Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon BT10-007.jpg|Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon PR-0118.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon BT11-006.jpg|Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon BT12-003.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" TD09-001.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon BT10-005.jpg|Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime EB06-001.jpg|Eternal Idol, Pacifica BT09-009.jpg|Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki PR-0127.jpg|Fire Leon BT12-039.jpg|Fire Ring Gryphon BT08-S02 SP.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal BT11-003.jpg|Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna BT09-003.jpg|Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu PR-0116.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau BT10-018.jpg|Grateful Catapult 42417158.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore BT11-004.jpg|Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno EB07-001.jpg|Hexagonal Magus BT13-020.png|Honorary Professor, Chatnoir BT08-S06 SP.jpg|Hydro Hurricane Dragon BT13-017.png|Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse" 42689673.jpg|Ice Prison Necromance, Cocytus TD10-001.jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Vgbt06004.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel EB04-002.jpg|Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord BT12-015.jpg|King of Masks, Dantarian BT13-033.png|Knight of Entropy PR-0090.jpg|Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard BT11-008.jpg|Last Card, Revonn BT10-002.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome BT10-003.jpg|Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred BT13-016.png|Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist EB03-004-RR.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle BT12-016.jpg|Master of Fifth Element BT08-S11 SP.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel BT12-018.jpg|Miracle Pop, Eva BT11-021.jpg|Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice TD07-001.jpg|Navalgazer Dragon BT12-019.jpg|Nightmare Doll, Chelsea BT09-018.jpg|Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel BT10-004.jpg|Oracle Queen, Himiko BT13-006.png|Original Saver, Zero EB03-006-RR.jpg|Origin Mage, Ildona PR-0143.jpg|Pentagonal Magus BT09-010.jpg|Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo BT11-001.jpg|Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel EB06-003.jpg|PR♥ISM-Image, Vert EB06-002.jpg|PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador BT10-001.jpg|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei BT10-041.jpg|Rabbit House BT11-014.jpg|Ravenous Dragon, Battle Rex BT12-001.jpg|Revenger, Raging Form Dragon DG01-001.jpg|Sanctuary Guard Dragon BT11-034.jpg|Savage Hunter Vgbt07009.jpg|School Dominator, Apt Vgbt07001.jpg|School Hunter, Leo-pald BT13-019.png|School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" BT12-006.jpg|Schwarzschild Dragon BT08-008 RRR.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree EB06-008.jpg|Shining Singer, Ionia BT13-010.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo BT13-002.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo BT12-008.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" Vgbt07004.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier BT11-002.jpg|Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel TD08-001.jpg|Solitary Liberator, Gancelot BT13-028.png|Space Dragon, Dogurumadora EB03-002-RRR.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon PR-0080.jpg|Spiderman BT13-007.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon PR-0135.jpg|Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon TD11-001.jpg|Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon BT12-005.jpg|Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon BT09-017.jpg|Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah BT13-023.png|Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi FC01-001.jpg|Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis BT13-003.png|Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme TD12-001.jpg|Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser TD06-001.jpg|Thunder Break Dragon BT11-018.jpg|Thundering Ripple, Genovious BT11-040.jpg|Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower BT09-011.jpg|Tri-stinger Dragon PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon TD11-003.jpg|Twilight Baron MB-002.jpg|Twin Gunner of Binary Star BT08-S01 SP.jpg|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha BT09-004.jpg|Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon TD10-002.jpg|Venomous Breath Dragon BT12-035.jpg|Werbear Soldner EB03-005-RR.jpg|White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Vgbt07007.jpg|White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore BT08-004 RRR.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia FC01-002.jpg|Wisdom Keeper, Metis BT12-009.jpg|Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain BT10-027.jpg|Witch of Wolves, Saffron BT12-002.jpg|Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Limit Break Category:Card mechanics